It’s Time to Finish The Job
It's Time to Finish The Job is the final episode of SRorgs: Madagascar. Story Previously on...SURVIVOR Previously on...SURVIVOR 10 Strangers began their journey on the island of Madagascar where they were joined by 10 former fan-favorite castaways. From some who were just a few votes away from the win… To others who just spent a few short days in the game their previous time. The favorites all came to play, and they showed this when Adam and Diro were both devastatingly blindsided to start the game, firmly dividing the favorites tribe. Once the swap hit, the favorites took control on both tribes, sending five fans out in a row. Until the final 12 when the cracks from before reemerged and Roodman became the next one hit by the blindside bug. Once the merge began, the favorites retained control led by Trent and Uranus. But knowing they were in on the bottom, Bear and Hey had other plans to vote with the fans. Using the flip-flopper, Alex, to make one of the most shocking votes of the season as Brian was the next one hit with a case of the blindside. However, from their Trent and Uranus retook control leading to the back to back to back to back elimination of the minority alliance. During that time though, underneath the surface, tension has been building between the final 6. Trent found two advantages, an idol and a vote steal. And the once dynamic duo of Trent and Uranus have set their sights on one another. Now at the final 6, each of the players have had their own, unique paths to get here. The question is “Who will come out on top?”. First off we have STEVE: The underdog of Falkland Islands, Steve came back and immediately got into the majority alliance. But as the game has gone on, Steve has become increasingly worried that he isn’t doing anything in the game. Will he be able to get out of his alliance’s shadows and begin his own game? RHYS: Rhys has spent the entire game latched onto to another player, first it was Pory, then Lenny and now Trent. Will Rhys break free from his alliance with Trent or will he stay loyal until the end? DEXTER: Throughout this season Dexter has accumulated more votes than any contestant ever, currently at 16. After being constantly targeted by the minority favorite alliance will Dexter be safe now that they are all gone? ALEX: In 8 Seasons, Alex is one of the most chaotic players we have seen. Flipping on the drop of the dime, nobody knows who Alex is truly loyal to. Will he be able to make it to the end despite this gameplay, and if he does will the jury respect his game? TRENT: Trent has controlled this game and everybody knows it, but he is still yet to be targeted. Constantly declaring himself “The King of Madagascar”, Trent just has one obstacle in his way towards the throne, Uranus. Will he able to take out Uranus on his path to victory or will his torch get snuffed before he makes the end? And finally, URANUS: After being disappointed in his showing last time, Uranus came back with a vengeance and has shown himself to be a real player. With just three tribal councils left to go, Uranus sees the end in sight and sees his way of getting there is to win challenges. Will Uranus be able to win his way to the end or will his new and improved game get cut short? 6 Players remain...but only ONE can be the sole survivor!! Night 35 After another wild tribal council, Uranus is glad to finally see Hey’s torch get snuffed. But the real story of the tribal council for Steve, is that Uranus and Trent are targeting one another. Day 36 Trent is still holding onto on to his two advantages, and for the first time he is considering using them in order to take out Uranus. Uranus is beginning to regret his onslaught at Trent, realizing it makes him the next biggest threat. But at this point he knows all he can do is win immunity. At the immunity challenge, both Trent and Uranus feel like they need the immunity badly. But Steve ends up coming out on top leaving them both open to be targeted. Immediately Uranus and Trent follow through and put their plans in practice. Leaving the other players in the power position to decide who’s plan will work out. Going into tribal council, Trent and Uranus both give their final pushes and prepare for one of them to be eliminated. At tribal council, Trent plays his hidden immunity idol while Uranus plays his vote cancel. While Dexter and Steve side with Uranus he still eliminated by the idol in a 1-0 vote. TRIBAL COUNCIL #1 Night 36 With Uranus now out of the game, Alex, Dexter and Steve know it’s time for Trent to go. Day 37 After surviving the night before, Trent knows that he needs to keep Rhys on his side. The players then all go to another immunity challenge where once again Steve shows his competition prowess and wins it. After winning Steve plans on winning his way all the way to the end, starting with voting out Trent. Despite Trent being the maintarget, things aren’t quite simple because of his vote steal. Making Rhys a hot commodity. Trent realizes this and makes sure that Rhys is on his side. At tribal council, Rhys stays loyal to Trent as he uses his vote steal. Sending Dexter out the door in a 3-2 vote. TRIBAL COUNCIL #2 Night 37 After surviving tribal council again, Trent is in shock that he has made it to the final four. Day 38 With Dexter gone, Steve is pissed and knows that Trent needs to be the next one to go. So he confronts Rhys, trying to flip him over to his side. This leads to a big fight as Rhys and Trent state they will NOT vote against one another. Going into the final immunity, everyone knows this is the most important challenge of the season. After it is all said and done, Trent wins the challenge, confirming himself a spot in the final three. Steve, knows this might be his end, but tries to convince Alex to let him make fire. At tribal council, Alex sides with Rhys and Trent and Steve becomes the final person eliminated from the game. TRIBAL COUNCIL #2 Day 39 The game is coming to a close as the final three of Trent, Rhys and Alex rest on the beach and enjoy their breakfast. Each of them individually reflecting on what to say at FTC. Rhys knows he will be seen as a goat and as staying too loyal to Trent. Alex has used this game to cope with the death of his Aunt, now at the end he thinks he can actually come through and win the game. While finally Trent thinks he has the game locked up going into Final Tribal Council. Several Months Later… Months Later in a studio in Los Angeles, Nika stands at the front of the stage with an urn in his hand. The Final three all hold hands as they wait for the results. “It’s been a great season, but now it’s time to crown the sole survivor” Nika says, “It’s time to read the votes!” First Vote… TRENT Second Vote… ALEX Third Vote… TRENT Fourth Vote… TRENT That is 3 votes Trent, 1 vote Alex, 5 votes left. TRENT And the winner of SRorgs: Madagascar… TRENT Category:SRorgs: Madagascar episodes